1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of setting parameters via network and a host computer.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the case where an apparatus of a network type such as a printer or the like which is an apparatus having an NIC (Network Interface Card), that is, an NIC apparatus is connected to a network, the NIC apparatus is set as a node connected to the network (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-267831).
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a procedure which is executed in a conventional setting method. FIG. 3 is a diagram showing an example of conventional set items. FIG. 4 is a diagram showing an example of default values of the conventional set items. FIG. 5 is a diagram showing an example of a conventional network.
First, as shown in FIG. 2, an administrator executes an operation for searching for an NIC apparatus connected to the network from a personal computer PC as an administrator PC which he uses or a workstation WS. In this case, several search packets are transmitted from the administrator PC and the existence of the NIC apparatus is confirmed by the presence or absence of a response to it.
As shown by {circle around (1)} in FIG. 2, the NIC apparatus connected to the network transmits a response packet in response to the search packet, so that the NIC apparatus itself can notify the administrator PC that it is connected to the network. Contents of the search packet and the response packet are changed depending on search means which is used. When the NIC apparatuses connected to the network, that is, the nodes are found, the node whose setting is changed is selected from them and the present set values are read out.
Subsequently, as shown by {circle around (2)} in FIG. 2, change items are selected with reference to the present read-out set values and the set values are changed. For example, if the nodes connected to the network are printers, items as shown in FIG. 3 exist as set items.
In FIG. 3, NIC Name denotes a peculiar name of the NIC apparatus connected to the printer. IP (Internet Protocol) Address denotes an address which has been allocated to each printer and is necessary in the case of making communication by a protocol TCP/IP. Subnet Mask denotes a mask value which is necessary in the case of making communication by the protocol TCP/IP. By masking by such a value, the network can be divided into small subnetworks.
Server Name denotes a server which is used for printing. When the user transmits a job to be printed to the server, the server monitors a state of the printer and transmits the job to the printer. Apple Talk denotes a communication protocol like TCP/IP. The printer can communicate by using Apple Talk and receive print data. In the settings, whether such a protocol is used or not is determined.
Further, Frame Type denotes a lower protocol for dividing the network not physically but logically. Frame Type differs from foregoing Subnet Mask in the following manner. While Subnet Mask presupposes that the network is divided for convenience and communication among the subnets can be made, Frame Type is used in the case where the communication is totally disabled and a plurality of networks which cannot communicate with each other at all even though using a physically identical network are constructed. If such a setting is set to AUTO (automatic), the printers belong to all networks, so that the printing can be performed from any network.
An address at which a message is sent by E-mail in the case where an error occurs in the printer is registered into admin mail address. Resolution denotes print resolution showing how many dots (dot) can be printed in a region of 1 inch (inch). Ordinarily, in the case of the printer, such measurement is used for the resolution in each of the vertical and lateral directions. The resolution is expressed as, for example, 300×300 dpi (dots per inch: dots/inch).
Although the above set values have values (default values) as shown in FIG. 4(a) in the initial state, the settings have to be changed to values as shown in FIG. 4(b) in order to be actually used.
Finally, as shown by {circle around (3)} in FIG. 2, the changed settings are transmitted to the nodes connected to the network.
By executing such a procedure, the setting of one NIC apparatus as a node serving as a printer can be made.
As shown in FIG. 5, the administrator who manages a plurality of printers Pr1 to Pr5 needs to repeat the setting operation as many times as the number of printers to be managed by using the administrator PC. The operation which requires time and work most among the operations mentioned above is the setting changing operation.
A construction of a network utility will be described here.
FIG. 6 is a diagram showing a construction of a conventional network utility.
As shown in the diagram, a host utility 110 as a network utility comprises: a network communicating unit 118 having a function for communicating with nodes connected to the network by a network protocol; an SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) communicating unit 117 for notifying the nodes connected to the network of a kind of action (whether information is obtained or written) in communication by using SNMP as an upper protocol of the network protocol; a device finding unit 114 having a function for finding out unset nodes connected to the network; a set value reading unit 112 for issuing an instruction to read out set information of the nodes connected to the network; a set value writing unit 113 for issuing an instruction to write the set information by the nodes connected to the network; a per-set-item processing unit 115 for discriminating whether the instruction or contents issued by the set value writing unit 113 is/are correct or not; a user I/F unit 111 as an interface with the user; and a set item—MIB corresponding 15 unit 116 for rewriting the instructions issued from the set value reading unit 112 and the set value writing unit 113 into specific parameter numerical values by searching an MIB (Management Information Base) database.
The operation of a process for changing the settings of the nodes connected to the network using the network utility with the above construction will now be described.
FIG. 7 is a flowchart showing the operation for the setting changing process in the conventional network utility.
First, when the host utility 110 as a network utility is activated, it executes an operation (discovery) for finding out the nodes connected to the network, that is, the NIC apparatuses (printers/NICs) as printers.
Subsequently, whether the setting changing operation has been finished with respect to all nodes connected to the network and whose setting change is executed or not is discriminated. If the setting changing operation has been finished, the setting operation is finished. If the nodes which are connected to the network and whose settings are not changed exist, one node which is connected to the network and whose settings are not changed is selected and the present set items are read out by using the network utility. By such an operation, the set items and the present set values of the relevant nodes connected to the network are displayed on the network utility.
The set values displayed on the network utility are changed. At this time, all of the items in which the setting change is necessary are changed.
Subsequently, after confirming that all of the set items have correctly been changed, a “decide button” to transmit the set values which the network utility has to the nodes connected to the network is clicked by a mouse. By such an operation, the changed set values are transmitted to the nodes connected to the network.
In order to distinguish the nodes which are connected to the network and have been set from the nodes which are connected to the network and whose settings are not changed yet, the administrator makes a memo of information each time the setting operation for one printer is finished.
The flowchart of FIG. 7 will now be described.                Step S1: Discovery of the NIC apparatus is made.        Step S2: The presence or absence of the unset NIC apparatuses is discriminated. If there are unset NIC apparatuses, step S3 follows. If there is no unset NIC apparatus, the processing routine is finished.        Step S3: One apparatus is selected and the set items are read out.        Step S4: The set values are changed.        Step S5: The set values are transmitted to the NIC apparatus.        Step S6: The memo of the information is made as a set NIC apparatus and the processing routine is returned to step S2.        
However, in the conventional parameter setting method via the network, the administrator who manages a plurality of printers needs to repeat the setting operation as many times as the number of printers to be managed. Therefore, much time has to be spent for managing the nodes connected to the network and it takes a long time to perform the setting changing operation of the network utility. Since the setting changing operation requires a lot of work, a possibility of making a mistake in the operation (erroneous setting) is high.